The Fight That Shouldn't Have Happened
by Gleek890
Summary: 3 years into the future! Blaine is in NY with Kurt and they live alone. Kurt and Blaine get into a fight. Blaine is not happy when Kurt brings up the fact that he cheated with Eli 3 years ago. That sparks its own new argument. What happens when Kurt throws a punch at Blaine? (Happy ending ! :D)


All Blaine wanted to do was go hang out with some of his college friends. Yeah, it's almost midnight, but he just wanted to go night clubbing with them, no big deal. Kurt kept making excuses about why he shouldn't go. And then he said it. Kurt looked him right in the eyes and said, "Fine! You know what, just go! Go get drunk! Go out at midnight! And while you're at it, why don't you go cheat on me again just like you did with that Eli guy!"

"Why Kurt?! Why do you bring up my cheating every single time we fight?! Huh? Why? That happened 3 years ago Kurt! 3 damn years ago! I thought you would have forgiven me by now but I guess not! It's disgusting how you constantly bring it up and throw it in my face!" Blaine hollered at him.

Kurt's blood was boiling. His mind was foggy and without thinking he swung his arm back, clenched his fist and swung at Blaine's jaw. Luckily, Blaine caught him by the wrist and stopped Kurt's fist when it was barely a few inches from his jaw. He roughly backed Kurt up against the dining room wall. He backed him up so hard that a picture fell from the wall to the tile floor.

"Do you want to rethink that action sweetheart?" Blaine asked in a scolding voice. The eye contact between the two stayed firm and slowly but surely Blaine could see Kurt falling apart. Kurt's eyes started to fill with tears and his temper died down. Blaine watched Kurt change from furious to upset in just a couple of seconds.

Kurt's bottom lip began to quiver and Blaine gradually loosened his grip on Kurt's wrist. Before Blaine knew it, Kurt was a sobbing mess in his arms. Kurt wrapped his arms tight around Blaine's torso and sobbed, rubbing his face into the fabric of Blaine's t-shirt.

"I…I…I'm so sorry!" Kurt cried. He tightened his grip on Blaine, making sure he stayed right where he was. Blaine moved his arms to hug Kurt back. He rubbed one hand soothingly up and down his back with a sigh.

"Shh, Kurt. Baby, it's alright. Everything's okay…" Blaine whispered.

"No it's not! I…I tried to hit you! I…I'm not like that, I've never done that! I don't know what came over me! I'm so sorry Blaine! I never should never have brought up when you cheated, I…just sometimes…all the time…you're right. We get in a fight and you are always right and the only thing I can say to back myself up is to remind you that you cheated and I'm so so sorry and I…" Kurt rambled and started coughing and started practically choking on air.

Blaine brought one hand up to lift Kurt's chin so that they were eye to eye again.

"Kurt…baby, calm down. Look right at me and calm down for me. Breathe in and out." Kurt listened to what Blaine was saying and took deep breaths until he eventually calmed down.

"I'm sorry…" Kurt choked out.

"You shouldn't have swung on me. You shouldn't have brought up my cheating. I shouldn't have wanted to go out. I mean, wanting to go at midnight with a bunch of boys to a club was kind of unreasonable and I'm sorry. Everyone makes mistakes and we'll get through all of this just like we always have and just like we always will…" Blaine whispered. Kurt sniffled and nodded. He unwrapped his arms from Blaine and crossed them over his chest, looking down at the floor.

Blaine took his jacket off and went into the living room to hang it on the coat rack, toeing off his shoes as well. He made his way back to the dining room where Kurt was still standing in the same position. Blaine tilted his head a little and looked at him.

"Mr. Hummel, if you don't cheer up in like…2 seconds I'm coming over there to tickle you…" Blaine warned.  
Kurt glanced up at him momentarily before looking back down to the ground. Blaine smirked and walked up to him, tickling his stomach.

Kurt squealed like a child. "AHH! Blaine! Stop it! Tiicckklleess!" he laughed.

Blaine giggled. "Then cheer up!" he smiled and stopped tickling him.

Kurt attempted to catch his breath, looking at Blaine with a smile. "Thank you for forgiving me Blaine. I know I was a total bitch tonight and you shouldn't have to put up with it, but I thank you that you do."

"Thank /you/ for forgiving me. We were both being bitches tonight. Is your back okay? I kind of pushed you a little too hard. Turn around and lift your shirt so I can see…" Blaine said.

Kurt smiled and turned around, lifting his shirt for Blaine. Blaine ran his finger tips over Kurt's back.

"Yeah, there are some scratches. Doesn't look too bad though. Does it hurt?" he asked. Kurt shook his head.

"No. Just burns a teeny bit. But I'll be okay," he smiled. He pulled his shirt down and that's when he noticed a little hole in the wall from where the large wooden picture frame fell and hit it.

"Oh. Um…there's a hole…" Kurt sighed. "I guess tomorrow we'll have to fill it."

Blaine nodded. "But for now, why don't we go lay down in bed. And since I can tell we're both not tired, maybe I can fill your hole…" Blaine winked.

Kurt blushed deeper than ever. "BLAINE!"

Blaine just laughed, grabbed his hand and hurried him to the bedroom.


End file.
